


Dressing Room Rendezvous

by ladylace616



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Standing in the ladies changing room of a high end boutique at the mall, Amy grinned wickedly to herself as she got a deviously wonderful idea. AmyxJonah.





	Dressing Room Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own the characters from Superstore. They are the intellectual property of Justin Spitzer. I’m just borrowing them for the great fun of it! Gotta love this couple. Any constructive criticism or compliments are welcomed! Without further ado, enjoy!

**Dressing Room Rendezvous**

Amy was sitting by herself in the employee breakroom one afternoon optimistically planning for her next weekend off. It was scheduled for tomorrow and she had made special plans for the day. It just so happened to be Jonah’s day off also, which she had specifically arranged with no ulterior motives in mind whatsoever. She would swear it up and down.

The truth was that they were secretly dating. At work, nothing seemed amiss between them because of their same flirtatious energy around each other. Of course, it was more amped up than usual since they could barely take their hands off each other. They stole kisses whenever and wherever they could manage, and they both thrilled in the secret of their budding relationship.

One reason Amy was optimistic about her plans was that they had nothing to do with her ex. She and Adam’s divorce wasn’t final, but they were definitely separated. Adam was moved into his own apartment. She couldn’t rely on him anymore than when they had been together. Worse, even.

He was supposed to pick Emma up from school three days a week after school. It came as no surprise to her when he missed days sporadically. Just like always, he had excuse after excuse prepared for these occasions.

Being traditional as they were, Amy’s parents were less than pleased that she was getting a divorce. They frowned on her decision, but they weren’t going to let Emma down because her parents couldn’t figure things out. Family was important. In times of need, they would band together. They privately shared the opinion it was just a matter of time, and Amy would welcome Adam back. When Adam missed days, it was her parents who went to Emma’s rescue while Amy was working.

As their relationship matured, Amy had even begun to trust Jonah with her daughter. She loved him intensely and she hoped that Emma would forgive her in the long run. She hoped her daughter would rather see her happy, which Emma was reluctantly starting to see. Jonah certainly did make her mom happier.

Amy smiled at her daydream, imagining the next day with her secret lover. She sipped coffee from her plain white mug and grinned as she mused.

Emma was being sent to her grandparent’s house for the night. Amy nearly blushed even though no one was around, imagining what dalliances they might get up to during the night.

She would be hard pressed to admit it, but she was quite enthused by Jonah. He completely challenged her everyday way of life. Since he had come into her life, she had to admit she felt much more playful now.

She had lost some of her serious demeanor over time. Before he came along, she had forgotten how to play. She had the thankless job of mother and wife, unseen and unappreciated. Everyone counted on her to keep them on track when their lives went astray.

She managed everyone else because she was inherently the responsible one. She was constantly preoccupied with one thing or another; whether it was worrying if her dad had taken his heart medication, Emma’s school needs, or all of Adam’s crazy half-baked money making ideas. She never got to just relax, or do something for herself.

Jonah was the only one in her life who told her she deserved things. He made her believe she deserved comfort and some pampering. He was the only one who encouraged her to put her needs before others.

She always felt selfish when she did so, but something about the way Jonah said it made her feel better. She was eternally grateful for the reminder. She always felt like the best version of herself around him. She didn’t have to micromanage him because he was managing just fine on his own, for the most part.

Being with Jonah made her feel younger. She could never forget she was a mother, but it was fun to be dating again. It fit her mood the next day on their day off when they found themselves at the shopping mall.

There was a huge movie theater inside the mall and they were going to the movies. However, they had arrived early with some time to kill. Jonah wanted to pick up something electronic from some ridiculously expensive store. She patiently waited beside him as he made tech talk with the sales associate.

She barely suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She was undoubtedly in love with him, but that didn’t stop her from getting exasperated with him still sometimes. She supposed no man was perfect.

Since he made her wait, she cruelly dragged him into the nearest clothing store when they were finished. He wandered off to men’s wear while she headed towards women’s wear. She found herself in the lingerie department.

 _‘Come to think of it,’_ she thought _, ‘I don’t have anything sexy for tonight…’_ She browsed through some of the selections and carried her picks to the dressing room.

 _‘We’ll just have to fix that,’_ she thought with a smirk.

The dressing room was plush with velvet and a comfortable arm chair. The hallways were carpeted, and each room was ultra-private. There were no half doors or flimsy locks. Instead, there were sturdy white doorframes to small changing rooms.

The interior was brightly lit with a huge mirror on the wall. The walls were a dark salmon colored pink. There were numerous pegs on the wall for clothes, and Amy smiled in delight. This was shopping in style.

She started to feel frisky after every different sexy lacey number she tried on. Standing in the ladies changing room of a high end boutique at the mall, she grinned wickedly to herself as she got a deviously wonderful idea.

Amy retrieved her phone from her pants pocket. She struck a provocative pose in the lavender purple lingerie she was currently wearing. She snapped a picture and made sure not to show her face in it. She was grinning ear to ear as she sent a message along with the photo to Jonah.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Amy: “Need a second opinion”

Jonah: “That’s super sexy”

Amy: “You need to see it in person for a proper opinion. Come in here”

 

Jonah was shocked _and_ aroused. His girlfriend wanted him to watch her try on lingerie. Jonah was definitely not going to say no to that, mall security be damned. He didn’t need to be told twice, either.

He made a bee-line for women’s wear and towards the lingerie department.

Jonah shuffled around the department at first, scoping out the dressing rooms and the teenage girl attending them. He tried to appear nonchalant. That was difficult, however.

He couldn’t help but to imagine Amy in all the pieces the mannequins were wearing. It was unfortunate for him because that left him with virtually nowhere to look without a flush of embarrassment showing on his face.

 _‘Real inconspicuous, way to go,’_ he thought to himself.

At first, he devised an elaborate scheme to lure the girl away from the counter. Then, he noticed that she was on her cell phone. She was completely preoccupied with the device in her hands.

Maybe this would be easier than he thought. He approached the girl at the counter.

“Er,” he hesitated. The girl still didn’t look up from her phone.

“I need to go give my girlfriend a second opinion on something,” he said, pointing past her towards the dressing rooms. The girl nodded but didn’t pay him any mind.

“Oh, of course, sir,” she absently said, clearly paying no attention whatsoever.

Jonah arched an eyebrow at her curiously. She obviously didn’t care at all what he did. Jonah felt a small sense of victory at that. He walked past her and down the corridor of dressing rooms more at ease.

“Amy?” he stage whispered for her, and at the end stall her head popped out. She smiled seductively when she saw him. She beckoned him closer with a come-hither motion of her bare arm.

He was excited already at the mischievous gleam in her eyes. He eagerly went to the stall and when it opened, she dragged him in by the front of his button up blue shirt. She kissed him urgently, holding him close and melding her body against his. It wasn’t long before Jonah couldn’t help himself.

He backed her against the cold surface of the mirror. He dipped his fingers past the waistband of her panties and whispered in her ear, “You’re definitely buying these.”

His hand cupped her innermost warmth and she gasped. He dipped one of his long slender fingers into her moist heat and crooked his finger tantalizingly. She had to bite the exposed skin at his shoulder to keep from crying out in ecstasy.

He stopped to pull her panties down her legs, and his eyes smoldered as he dropped to his knees. The look of pure lust on his face was mirrored on hers. He wrapped his arms around her ample waist and pulled her crotch closer towards him, inhaling her musty scent and getting nearer to her wiry curls.

He kissed her tan inner thighs and tapped one to get her to spread her legs. She widened her gait to grant him access and her head lolled back. She softly cursed and bit her lip. He had manipulated two of his slim fingers up inside her and was pumping them in and out as he watched her with eyes darkened by pleasure.

Abruptly, he stood back up and spun her around. He ground his pelvis and erection against her as he sucked on the pulse point of her neck. He nipped her aggressively and she found herself thrusting back up against his package. Her hand went back to stroke him, and he possessively grabbed both of her hands to stop her.

He tsked at her, and slowly stretched her hands out above her head. She was facing the mirror now and she watched as Jonah freed her breasts from the corset she was wearing and tweaked her large brown nipples until they ached. Jonah continued to tweak one of her nipples, and his other hand drifted down her body to her curls again. He cupped her wet pussy and massaged her mound with his hand.

She watched in the mirror when Jonah pulled his hand back up from his exploration and slowly sucked his fingers in front of her. It made her ache with desire and she unconsciously squeezed her thighs together to generate some much needed friction.

Jonah sexily dropped to his knees again. He buried his face in her pussy from behind and devoured her juices. He licked expertly at her cunt and swirled his finger around her puckered asshole so that she was bucking against his face in pleasure. She came hard and he licked up her arousal readily.

Amy turned around to give Jonah his own orgasm, and had to suppress a pout that came to her lips when he turned her down.

“We’ve been in here long enough, don’t you think?”

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed the dark purple bruise he’d made during his fevered passion. She scoffed and reluctantly agreed with him, going about changing back into her clothes.

Jonah was waiting for her when she got out of the dressing room. The oblivious attendant was none the wiser and she rang up Amy’s purchase with no objection.

As they walked away from the department store, Jonah wrapped his arm around Amy’s shoulders and their hips bumped as they walked.

“Save it for later,” he promised with a saucy looking smirk on his face. “Or did you forget we have an empty house when we go home tonight?”

Amy rose her eyebrows in response, her gaze definitely interested. “Oh yeah, so, why aren’t we heading there like right now?” she asked in her playful way.

“Um, the movie?” Jonah hated to remind her.

“Fuck the movie,” Amy said.

When they drove away shortly after, Amy set a personal record for fastest trip home.


End file.
